The disclosure relates to systems and methods for modifying the shape of a hollow structure, and more particularly to systems and methods for reforming a glass tube to produce a three-dimensional formed glass cover for a handheld smart phone or other consumer electronic device. The glass cover optionally may be sleeve-shaped.